Motion capture systems typically employ multiple cameras to track and capture movement of objects in a motion capture volume (e.g., markers affixed to an actor's clothing or body). Typically, the cameras in these systems are completely host-controlled, in the sense that there are no local controls whatsoever on the cameras themselves. The only action that is taken locally at a camera is the installation of the camera (e.g., on a scaffolding or other frame/support structure) and aiming of the camera with respect to the capture volume. All other control and configuration is conducted via a user interface at a host computing device.
One problem with the absence of on-camera controls is that the aiming operation can be difficult and may involve trial and error to achieve appropriate coverage of the capture volume. Often an operator will need to shuttle back and forth between the host computing device and the camera (or cameras) in order to accurately aim all of the cameras. For example, the operator may be positioned up on a ladder at the camera to aim the camera to an approximate orientation. Then the operator would need to descend the ladder and go back to the host computing device to view an image of the camera's view of the capture volume resulting from the camera's orientation for positioning feedback. If the orientation was undesirable, the operator would have to return to the camera's location and adjust the orientation, then return to the host computing device to view the positioning feedback, and so on until a desired camera orientation was achieved. Furthermore, upon achieving a desired orientation for one camera, the operator would have to return to the host computing device to switch the camera view presented by the host computing device to the next camera for positioning feedback of the next camera.
Repeatedly shuttling back and forth between the host computing device and each camera to view positioning feedback or switch between different camera views or perform other tasks is tedious, particularly for motion capture configurations that include a large number of cameras. Moreover, in some configurations, it is difficult to identify which camera is associated with a camera view that is selected for display at the host computing device without adding additional identifying marking on each camera or performing additional calibration procedures, which only increase the time and complexity of the aiming process.
Furthermore, a given camera may be in an undesired operating mode, such as in a scene mode during a calibration or aim adjustment, instead of a marker-tracking mode, for example. Also, a frame rate and/or viewing size window may need to be adjusted to perform calibration or aiming operations. Further still, a focus of the camera may need to be performed at the camera and assessed at the host computing device. In general, the need for the operator to be periodically at the camera location and the host computing device location creates numerous issues that can significantly complicate configuration and operation of the motion capture system.